Joseph Talins
|} Joseph Talins is the Vice Leader of the International Leadership Reestablishment and the head Chairman of the Board of Evil. Talins appears primarily in the Crash Bandicoot and the Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Era. He is one of Doctor Neo Cortex's early primary antagonists. History ''Pre-Neo Cortex Era The earliest known history of Talins was during his visits to the Academy of Evil to recruit the top graduates of the school. Not much is known about him at this point other than him being the head Chairman of the Board of Evil. ''Neo Cortex Era After Neo Cortex and N. Brio had detonated their two bombs at the circus and the high school, Talins began to contact them, seeing their potential success as evildoers. He said that if they continued in their endeavors that the Board of Evil would be more than willing to completely sponsor them. Not knowing his true intentions, Cortex and Brio continued their rise to world dominance. ''Commando Takeover Era'' During this time, Talins began to execute his plan. Knowing that letting the Commandos completely take over the world would leave him bankrupt, Talins began stirring up a militia that eventually grew into the mighty Rebel Militia. Puppeting the Rebel Militia, the Commandos were brought down, leaving the planet in a state of anarchy. At this point, Talins executed the second phase of his plan and in the ashes of the dead world, began to rebuild the world giving him one of the highest powers in the temporary government called the International Leadership Reestablishment. At this point, Talins was able to rule both the recovering civilized world and the hidden evil work of the Board of Evil. So Cortex would not suspect Talins of thwarting his plans, the Board of Evil continued to fund Cortex and Talins lied to Cortex, saying that in the wake, he took a grand opportunity to reach a very high pedestal to help Cortex get back on top, when in fact he was going to use Cortex's technology and weapons to take over the world himself. Cortex, not knowing of his plans, continued to work on his new project, the new animal-based Cortex Commandos. ''Crash Bandicoot Era'' Seeing the progress in the new Commandos, Talins realized the threat that Cortex posed on his takeover. He went to visit Cortex for a 'check-up' on his new project. During this visit, however, Talins sabotaged the Cortex Vortex right before Cortex had planned on putting his new general under. When the Vortex failed to work, resulting in Crash Bandicoot escaping. This gave Talins the opportunity to cut all funds from Cortex without any suspicion for his motives for doing so. Talins then moved to the final phase of his plan: getting Cortex out of the picture for good. ''Post-Crash Bandicoot Era'' During this time, after Cortex discovered the crystals, he was confronted by an assassin hired by Talins. With Koala Kong and Pinstripe Potoroo's help, Cortex was able to stop and kill the assassin, discovering his purpose for attempting to kill him. Talins then had the President of the ILR killed, and pinned it on Cortex. With the entire world searching for Cortex, Talins was free to take the reigns as the new President. Doing this, he immediately passed bills and acts to beef up the military, and used Cortex's Commando Machines. The entire world was his, under his new dictatorship. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Era'' At this time, learning that Cortex was still alive on the islands, Talins hired Brio to kill Cortex and Doctor N. Gin, his new ally, to both finish of Cortex and to take the Crystals that he'd heard so much about. When Brio and the Bandicoots destroyed the Space Station, Talins immediately moved in and gathered the Twenty-five Slave Crystals. ''Post-Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Era'' With the Crystals, Talins powered a new Vortex that would enslave the world under him. As he prepared to use his new machine, the Bandicoots and Brio confronted him and destroyed his machine, destroying the Crystals in the process. With Talins' plan uncovered, he was immediately arrested and placed in a high-security facility. He died a week after being arrested from what was later referred to as dying 'Crystal Crazy'. Appearance Joseph Talins has a thick black moustache, matching his black hair. He is very tall and very built for an older man. Talins has a very refined and collected appearance to the public, with groomed hair, an erect back, and he always has a kind smile on his face. When pushed to his limit, Talins has very angry eyes and an overall disturbing and violent countenance. ''Characteristics'' Talins has two, very well-developed personalities and is able to control them very well. This might be a leading factor that drives him to his death, as his two identities contradict each other and overwhelm him. Trivia *Joseph Talins is clearly based off of the real-life premier, Joseph Stalin. His last name even consists of the same letters as 'Stalin'. Category:Villains Category:Crash Bandicoot Era Villains Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Era Villains Category:Commando Takeover Era Villains Category:Neo Cortex Era Villains Category:Crash Bandicoot Era Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Era Characters Category:Commando Takeover Era Characters Category:Neo Cortex Era Characters Category:Antagonists